1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to device mounting, and particularly, to a slide rail.
2. Description of Related Art
A commonly used slide rail for mounting a server to a rack includes a first slide mounted to the rack and a second slide mounted to the server. The second slide is extendable relative to the first slide, so that the server can be extended from the rack. However, when the server is extended from the rack, the server may be damaged due to insufficient support strength between the first slide and the second slide.
Therefore, a slide rail is desired to overcome the limitations described.